Amor
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Meados dos anos 40, LittleDallas. A cidade recebe uma visita que promete abalar as estruturas da sociedade, principalmente de uma família simples e modesta. Qual o valor e onde está a felicidade?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, atores e cia. Não me pertencem(exceto por um aí, que eu inventei exclusivamente pra fic).

**Conteúdo:** Humor / Romance / Slash

**Beta:** Procura-se.

**Sinopse:** Meados dos anos 40, LittleDallas. A cidade recebe uma visita que promete abalar as estruturas da sociedade, principalmente de uma família simples e modesta. Qual o valor e onde está a felicidade?

**Nota do Autor:**We are back, bitches! Sim, demorei mais de 300 anos, mas cá estou, escrevendo outra fanfic(que eu juro, vou tentar não fazer entrar em hiatus). Fanfic esta totalmente abrasileirada, ao contrário das minhas demais fanfics. Enfim, espero que gostem deste primeiro capítulo, que serve mais como um prólogo e base pra todas as tramas futuras da fic.

**Nota do Autor 2:**Eu sei que Jensen não tem nenhuma irmã adotiva chamada Ysara, nem nada do tipo, mas por fins de plots e tramas, criei a personagem totalmente ficcional para esta fanfic, assim como coloquei Jensen como um analfabeto. Inclua aqui a cidade LittleDallas(por fins de temática, Dallas, cidade-natal do Jensen, seria muito grande, por isso o ''Little''), e o vocabulário caipira do Jensen, do Joshua e dos pais(não, não é erro de betagem).

**Nota do Autor 3:**A música tema desse primeiro capítulo é ''Encontro'' do cantor Fábio Nestares(música linda, por sinal) . Alguns de vocês podem estar se perguntando ''perá, essa música não é da novela Chocolate com Pimenta?'' De fato é, assim como a novela me deu inspiração pra criar essa fic(sim, eu assisto-a de vez em quando, e não nego). A vontade de escrever alguma fanfic com ''clima de campo'' já me batia fazia um bom tempo, mas a novela me deu forças pra botar no papel minhas idéias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encontro.**

* * *

**_Pode ser que eu nem conheça o amor_**_**  
**_**_Minha alma desperta sonhos de mais_**_**  
**_**_Meu desejo é sempre assim_**_**  
**_**_Pede um beijo e nega com a mesma boca_**

- Dexa eu lê! – Brigou Jensen.

- Você não sabe ler. – Provocou Ysara.

- Dexa eu vê! – Jensen quase gritou.

- Não deixo, não! – Ysara afastou a carta. – Essa carta é da Mack, é de gente fina. Não foi feita pra ser sujada pelas patas de um jumento feito você!

- Ocê vai vê o jumento! – Jensen pulou em cima da irmã adotiva. Às vezes se perguntava o porquê do pai ter acolhido o bebê na beira da estrada de terra da fazenda e ter o adotado. Bom, ao menos, ao longo dos anos, ficara compreensivo o porquê de Ysara ter sido abandonada pela mãe. Às vezes a moça parecia mais um demônio do que uma pessoa.

Ysara jogou a carta para o alto e agarrou os pulsos de Jensen.

- Não quer a carta? Vai pegar! – Ysara apertou seus pulsos, imobilizando-o.

- Eu vô conta pro pai! – Ameaçou Jensen. Não eram crianças há muito tempo, mas o pai ainda tinha uma autoridade inabalável na casa.

- Conte, vai lá! Eu digo pra ele que você me bateu primeiro. – Provocou a garota de 17 anos.

- E eu conto qui ocê tava aos beijo com a Lauren Cohen! - Rebateu o irmão. Lauren era a melhor amiga de Ysara, e quase tão mesquinha quanto ela.

- Isso não é verdade! – O rosto da garota assumira um tom vermelho-tomate, e ela soltou os pulsos do irmão.

Jensen pegou a carta em um dos cantos do quarto simples que dividia com o irmão Joshua, sob os olhares ameaçadores de Ysara. Tentou ler uma, duas, três vezes, mas fora inútil. As palavras dançavam em sua vista, como se tivessem vida própria.

- Lê pra mim. – Pediu Jensen.

- Eu não. Ninguém mandou você ser um bestão e largar a escola. – A garota saiu do quarto, a passos pesados.

Jensen guardou a carta no bolso. Pensou em pedir para os pais lerem, mas nem o pai, nem a mãe, eram alfabetizados. Só tinha uma pessoa que sabia domar as palavras e era seu amigo.

**_Dentro de mim o amor sabe me encontrar_**_**  
**_**_Meu coração sempre sabe onde me guardar_**

Jensen adentrou a hotelaria da família Padalecki. O aroma de alfaces, nabos, cenouras e beterrabas encheram seu nariz. O cheiro da terra sempre o fazia se sentir bem, principalmente da _sua_ terra. A hotelaria de LittleDallas era parceira da família Ackles, assim como de outras famílias com arredações na cidadezinha, e revendia todos os legumes que Jensen e a família plantavam e colhiam. Fora desse vinculo que ele conhecera Jared, o filho único dos Padaleckis, que atendia ao balcão/caixa da hotelaria. Jared era uma criança na época, assim como Jensen, embora mais novo, e o gosto pelo campo e as peripécias infantis de roubar legumes do estabelecimento e comer escondido logo aproximaram os dois.

- O que vai querer hoje, Jensen? – Perguntou o amigo, sorrindo com suas covinhas. Um dia Jensen perguntara à mãe porque Jared sorria para todos os clientes da loja, mesmo para os que não gostava ou para a freguesia nova e turistas. A Senhora Ackles lhe respondeu que era assim que os homens da cidade na cidade faziam: primeiro lhe sorriam, depois te pegavam o dinheiro. Jared não era da cidade, mas já fora para cidades grandes duas ou três vezes na vida, a passeio.

- Uma leitura. – Jensen estendeu a carta.

Jared leu-a em voz baixa. Não era a primeira vez que lia alguma coisa para Jensen. Normalmente a leitura terminava com uma bronca de que Jensen deveria voltar pra escola. Jensen não via sentido em ficar sentado com a bunda numa cadeira dura durante 4 horas por dia, e tentar entender as palavras que só dançavam em sua cabeça; por isso fechava os ouvidos aos conselhos do melhor amigo. Sem contar que o povo da escola tinha o costume de perder o jeito da fala(''sem sotaque, como o povo da cidade grande'', eles diziam); Jensen nunca se esqueceria de quem era e de sua identidade, então odiava a possibilidade de perder o jeito com a língua.

- Mack? É sua irmã, não é? – Jensen confirmou. – De onde veio essa carta, Jen?

- A Ysara acho na Casa do Correio aqui perto, hoje di manhãzinha. O que qui ela diz?

- Ela diz que sua irmã está voltando pra cá, para passar umas férias, daqui uma semana. Vêm com... Jensen, não sei se quer saber isso.

- Com um narmorado, né? A Ysara disse pra nóis da famía. – Tinham se reunido mais cedo na sala da casa modesta que tinham no sítio. O pai quase esmurrara a filha adotiva quando ela lera que Mack tinha um namorado. ''Namorado é coisa di gente di cidade grande; gente do campo tem é marido!'' Reclamara, a manhã inteira, furioso.

- Peraí, você já sabe o que está escrito aqui? Então porque pediu pra eu ler?

- Pra sabe se ta tudo certinho du jeito que a Ysara nos falô, uai.

Jared riu.

- Você devia parar de implicar tanto com sua irmã, Jen. Ainda vai dar casamento essas briguinhas de vocês dois.

- Só si eu fosse muié! – Jensen rebateu, furioso. – A Ysara num é garota, eu sempri digo. Ela é um homi disfarçado, eu sei! Muié que é muié num tem aquele diacho de demo no corpo, não sinhô!

Jared sorriu.

- Por falar em casamento... Jensen, você tem que ver aquela outra coisa... Ta chegando o dia. Se a filha do pre...

- Shiu! – Jensen cortou, olhando para os fregueses da hotelaria, com suspeita. – Num fala disso em voz alta, Jay! – Quase sussurrou.

- Ok, ok, mas você devia...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o qui que ocê quer qui eu faça?

- Ah, sei lá, Jen. Você deveria... não sei. Tentar explicar pro pai dela.

- O que?

- É... falar pro prefeito como você a ama. Como seus olhos ficam cheios de lágrimas quando vêem ela. Como sua boca fica seca perto dela. Como seu coração bate quando ela te toca. Como seu peito explode quando ela te beija, essas coisas.

- Si o prefeito soubé que ela mi beijô antes de casar com o moço da cidade, ele mi mata! – Alertou Jensen.

- Então deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer muito mais do que dar um beijo, Jen. Não quero nem ver o pepino que você vai ter quando o moço prometido chegar.

- Ara, qualquer coisa eu ti vendo o pepino! – Brincou Jensen. Mas, no fundo, sabia que Jared tinha razão. O casamento da sua amada era dali um mês, e ele não tinha nem idéia de como o impediria. Bom, quem sabe com a chegada de Mack, as coisas não melhorariam?

**_Pode ser por um instante o amor_**_**  
**_**_Que me diz que ainda sabe quem sou_**_**  
**_**_O desejo é sempre assim_**_**  
**_**_Pede um beijo e nega com a mesma boca_**

Jensen cavalgava na égua baia pelo mato, com cuidado. A vegetação densa da floresta era um perigo para as patas da égua da família, e tinha que ter cuidado toda vez que prosseguia por aquela trilha. Era ainda meio-dia, mas a floresta já lançava sombras espessas sobre o andarilho.

Enquanto as patas da égua matutavam pelo terreno, os pensamentos de Jensen também matutavam. A estratégia de Jared era boa, mas também muito descabida. Não poderia simplesmente se declarar à moça na frente do pai, ainda mais o pai sendo o prefeito, e esperar que o homem trocasse a mão da filha prometida a um moço jovem e rico da cidade, pelo peão sem ter onde cair morto do campo. Não, tinha que pensar em outra coisa. Mas quanto mais pensava, mais sua cabeça doía. Talvez se fosse esperto e astuto como Ysara, a idéia perfeita pintasse na cabeça. Mas não podia falar do romance pra meia-irmã, nem pra ninguém da família. O prefeito tinha fama de ser impiedoso para com seus inimigos políticos, e Jensen não arriscaria o pescoço da família por uma loucura juvenil.

Parou em frente à uma macieira grande, cujos frutos estavam vermelhos e suculentos. Desceu da égua baia, amarrou-a com a corda que sempre trazia nessas viagens ao tronco da árvore. O resto do caminho era muito tortuoso, e teria que ser percorrido a pé.

As pernas fortes ajudaram no percurso. Jensen tinha apenas 17 anos, como a meia-irmã (embora mais novo), mas todos diziam que ele tinha um corpo grande e forte como um garoto de 20. Não era tão musculoso e grande como Jared, que tinha 16, mas todos diziam que Jensen herdara a força da terra nos ombros largos e pernas torneadas.

Por fim, a trilha acabou, abrupta, em um riacho de águas límpidas. Uma cachoeira desabava ali perto, fazendo uma cantoria aos ouvidos do loiro. Não haviam turistas, nem cidadãos ali. Aquele lugar era só dele. Dele e de...

- Até que enfim! – Geneveve Cortese saudou-o com um abraço e um beijo molhado. Estava nua da cabeça aos pés, e parecia estar se banhando no riacho fazia um bom tempo.

Jensen sorriu. A imagem da filha do prefeito nua já fazendo pressão em suas partes.

Sem demoras, atirou as roupas na mata e tomou a garota para si, na água do riacho. Encheu-a com sua semente, como sempre fazia, ao final. No começo era prudente, quando ainda tinha 14, e ela 13. Mas a garota lhe ensinara que as mulheres sabiam chás secretos que não faziam crescer barriga. Genevieve, toda volta de lua, bebia um chá que a mãe lhe ensinara, antes de morrer, para caso um dia ela precisar. Era receita da família Cortese, passada de geração em geração, mas só pelas mulheres.

- Te amo, Jen. – Ela sempre dizia, com um beijo, quando terminavam.

- Bém ti amo, Gen. – Jensen sempre respondia, quase no automático, mas, por uma vez, as palavras saíram mais engasgadas. Havia se lembrado, no ato, do que Jared falava. Da boca seca, dos olhos lacrimosos, do coração acelerado. Havia se lembrado durante todo o caminho ao encontro, costumeiro, secreto, e se lembrara no ato de novo.

Por alguma razão... as palavras não faziam sentido.

Jensen se afastou. Lavou o rosto nas águas, e voltou a olhar para Genevieve. Voltou a beijá-la.

Não. Não, não, não.

Alguma coisa estava diferente. Sua boca não estava seca; mas poderia ser o riacho. Seus olhos não lacrimejavam; mas poderia ser o clima seco do Verão em LittleDallas. Seu coração não estava acelerado; mas poderia ser... poderia ser...

Não!

- Jen, está tudo bem? – Genevieve perguntou.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Jensen nunca olhara Genevieve daquela maneira. Nunca _esperara_ olhar ela daquela maneira. Talvez fosse isso. Era só impressão sua, sim. Amava Gen, e Gen o amava. Era tudo.

- Só estava pensando... nu seu casamento. – Jensen mentiu.

- Oh! – Gen fechou o cenho. - Isso. Bem... nós temos que resolver. Nós... Jen... é daqui um mês e...

- Temos muito tempo ainda pela frente. – Cortou Jensen. Não estava com saco para usar a cabeça em qualquer plano.

Tomou-a para si de novo, para encerrar o assunto. Mas não fez juras de amor ao terminar.

**_Dentro de mim o amor sabe me encontrar_**_**  
**_**_Meu coração sempre sabe onde me guardar_**

**_Dentro de mim o amor sabe me encontrar_**_**  
**_**_Meu coração sempre soube onde me guardar_**

Por fim, o sábado chegara. E com ele, chegariam Mack e o namorado.

A manhã inteira se deu na preparação de um banquete de boas vindas. Donna Ackles coordenava os filhos Jensen e Ysara na cozinha, fritando batatas, fazendo molhos e fazendo arroz e feijão. Roger Ackles e o filho Joshua estavam matando duas galinhas no jardim, e depenando-as (Jensen batera o pé para ajudá-los, mas Ysara reclamara que ela e a mãe não dariam conta da cozinha sozinhas, e a sra. Ackles concordara).

- Jen, aviso o Jared sobre o carro? – Perguntou Donna.

- Avisei, mãe. Ele disse que vai di traze o carro aqui im casa. – Poderiam ir de carroça até a ferroviária, mas Donna insistira em querer dar uma boa primeira impressão ao namorado de Mack. Roger e Joshua rebateram que, por eles, o namorado de Mack poderia vir empurrando a carroça como cavalo, para divertimento de Ysara e Jensen, mas Donna não quisera saber do assunto. Carros ainda eram novidades na cidadezinha, e apenas o prefeito, o Sr. Padalecki, sra. Farris, dona do modesto hotel para turistas, e o Sr. Beaver, delegado e motorista da viatura improvisada da cidade, tinham um automóvel. Escolas de direção eram ainda mais raras (Jared tivera que ficar um mês fora para tirar a sua).

Quando tudo ficou pronto, a algazarra para se arrumar ficou armada. Ysara vestira um vestido emprestado da amiga Lauren, Jensen vestira um terno antigo que Jared lhe dera de aniversário, e Donna colocou o marido e o outro filho em ternos emprestados da dona da casa onde a sra. Ackles fazia faxinas diárias, ao tempo que vestira um vestido emprestado da mesma mulher.

- Cum tanta frescura, é capaiz du moço da cidade achar que Mack havia dito pra nóis que haveria um casamento na sua volta. Pode ser qui nem apareça mais em LittleDallas depois de hoje. – Caçoou Joshua.

Jensen riu.

- Ou isso, ou ele vai pensar que Mack nos disse que estava grávida e haveria um batismo na ferroviária. – Emendou Ysara.

- Ara, calada! – Donna apertou as orelhas da filha.

Roger nada disse. Apenas mantinha o mesmo olhar de quem iria para o enterro da filha, e não de quem iria conhecer o seu namorado.

Uma buzina se fez soar um momento mais tarde, para alvoroço da mãe, que ainda penteava os cabelos em cachos loiros.

Depois de todos acomodados – ou sem acomodação suficiente – no carro, Jared deu a partida, lutando contra a terra batida do sítio. Também vestira um terno, mas este estava mais limpo e mais novo que o de Jensen.

O caminho para a ferroviária foi conturbado, com solavancos e trepidadas do Calhambeque verde do pai de Jared. O sr. Ackles resmungou a viagem inteira sobre a suposta ''facada nas costas'' que havia recebido da filha, a sra. Ackles cochichava com Ysara sobre o que esperava do namorado da filha, e Joshua, Jensen e Jared faziam comentários maldosos e piadas da provável aparência do rapaz.

**_Sou seu amor_**_**  
**_**_Você sabe onde me encontrar_**_**  
**_**_Seu coração sempre soube_**_**  
**_**_Onde me guardar_**

Por fim, chegaram, já no fim de tarde, à ferroviária. O trem era semanal, de modo que costumeiramente a estação lotava no dia de desembarque e embarque, e ficava deserta nos outros dias da semana. A Maria fumaça bordo já estava estacionando quando a família Ackles chegara à estação (Jared preferira ficar no carro, para fazer segurança ao tesouro da família). O burburinho e movimentação logo começaram quando o povo da cidade desembarcou. Era temporada de férias na cidade grande, de modo que a estação estava mais apinhada do que o normal naquele sábado.

- Onde di tá a Mack? – Donna já começava a se desesperar, procurando a filha pelas janelas do trem.

- Vai vê disistiu da idéia di desonrar a famía e por us pé aqui. – Resmungou Roger.

A respiração da sra. Ackles trancou por um segundo quando uma moça bela e alta, de vestido vermelho esvoaçante, saiu pela porta mais próxima. Mas a moça era ruiva, não loira, e logo Donna já voltava à procurar pelas janelas.

- É ela! – Bradou Joshua, e Jensen olhou para onde o irmão apontava. Uma cabeleira loira saía pela porta. Sentiu que a sra. Ackles trancava a respiração novamente. Mas a cabeleira loira relevou-se pertencer à um homem de terno cinza, e não à Mack.

- Ara, mas eles não vão vim nunca? – O Sr. Ackles já começava à ficar ansioso também.

O moço loiro e a moça ruiva ficaram parados, um de cada lado da porta do trem, como guardas esperando um rei passar, imóveis.

- Eles dois num vão sair dali? – Jensen reclamou. Por um momento, achou que o próximo passageiro à sair seria Mack, com algum tipo de coroa de rainha de histórias infantis. Mas o próximo à sair foi um homem de terno preto, com uma cabeleira loira que chegava aos ombros. Definitivamente, não era Mack.

- Devia di ter trazido uma cadera. – Reclamou Joshua, impaciente.

Outro passageiro homem saiu, com um terno azul-escuro como o céu noturno. Mas este não deu nem três passos, antes de girar nos calcanhares e virar-se para a porta.

- Ara, só faltava essa! Essi povo ta querendo di qui o trem engula elis divolta? – Reclamou Donna.

O homem estendeu a mão, e da porta um braço lhe segurou a mão. Vestida num vestido verde como as plantas ao amanhecer, com um chapéu que serviria para cobrir duas cabeças, saiu a mais nova da família Ackles. Mack sorriu para as três figurantes em frente à porta, com dentes que poderiam ofuscar o brilho do Sol.

- Ela ta namorando a ruiva? – Perguntou Ysara, sobressaltada.

- Não, tonta! É o menino loiro. – Rebateu Joshua.

Jensen nada falou, mas sabia exatamente quem era o misterioso namorado da irmã.

O homem de terno azul-escuro beijou seus dedos com delicadeza. Mack acenou ao ver a família, e o homem virou-se para eles. Era moreno, com uma barba rala e lábios carnudos. O nariz parecia milimetricamente perfeito, e os olhos... eram os olhos mais lindos que Jensen já vira na vida. Um tom de azul que se ajustava ao terno.

O Ackles do meio mal se deu conta da aproximação do grupo da irmã. Tudo o que restava do mundo era aquele par de olhos.

- Pessoal, essa é a Danneel, e esse é o Sebastian, amigos de colegial. – Mack estava apresentando o loiro e a ruiva. – E esse é o meu namorado, Mi...

- Misha Collins, prazer. – Misha terminou, esticando a mão. O sorriso branco que se abriu em seus lábios parecia quase vivo, e o cunhado Ackles corou ao perceber que o sorriso era direcionado especificamente à ele.

Jensen não se deu conta de como tudo ocorrera, mas deu por si cumprimentando a mão do homem mais bonito que ele já vira na vida.

Tentou lamber os lábios e dizer seu nome, mas descobriu que a boca estava seca. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que pareciam ter congelado suas íris. Tentou respirar fundo, mas fora inútil. O último dos sintomas estava ali: seu peito parecia tremer mais do que o carro de Jared e o trem juntos.

**_Dentro de mim o amor me quer assim_**

* * *

**Nota Final:**E aí, gostaram? Sim? Não? Review! Sei que o capítulo pode ter ficado curto, mas, sabem como dizem né, ''É o que tem pra hoje''. Ah, sim, e o fato de lançar essa fanfic no Dia dos Namorados não é coincidência, claro. Tenho outros caps de outras fanfics já escritos também, mas vou dar um tempo para postá-los. Ah, sim, e até o momento todos os caps serão POVs do Jensen(isso pode mudar depois, mas até onde eu planejei a fanfic, não).

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Tenho notado que algumas pessoas favoritam algumas das minhas fanfics, mas **NÃO **deixam sequer uma review. Então, **DE NOVO**, eu gostaria de pedir, encarecidamente, para **DEIXAREM REVIEWS, E NÃO SIMPLESMENTE FAVORITAREM. Grato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota 1: **A música dessa vez é a sertaneja ''Tocando em Frente'', especialmente a versão da Paula Fernandes com Leonardo.

**Nota 2: **Inicialmente o capítulo se chamaria ''LittleDallas'', mas como eu pensei em ''abrasileirar'' a fanfic, mudei para ''Confronto''. Mas haveria outro Confronto no próximo capítulo, então juntei os dois títulos em um só, e, como esse tem uma semelhança com o próximo, optei por colocar ''parte I e II''.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confronto em LittleDallas – Parte I**

* * *

_**Ando devagar porque já tive pressa  
E levo esse sorriso, porque já chorei demais  
Hoje me sinto mais forte, mais feliz quem sabe  
Eu só levo a certeza de que muito pouco eu sei, ou nada sei**_

- Como ele é? – Perguntou Genevieve.

- É normal, uai. – Jensen desconversou, sentindo que o peito voltava a palpitar.

- É bonito? – Insistiu Genevieve.

_Muito_

- Ele é... é normal, já disse! – Jensen sentia que o rosto estava corando, e não era pela imagem da filha do prefeito nua e molhada à sua frente.

- Pra Mack contrariar o seu pai, ele deve ser lindo! – Genevieve suspirou.

Jensen teria ficado bravo com a namorada suspirando por outro, como qualquer homem normal teria, mas não o fez. Por algum motivo que nem mesmo Jensen compreendia, ele não o fez.

- Falando nisso, o que o seu pai disse? – Genevieve vestia as vestes que deixara penduradas em uma árvore à beira do riacho.

- Ele num disse nada. – O Sr. Ackles apenas passara o resto do dia com a cara enfezada. Por educação e respeito, os visitantes passaram à noite no hotel da sra. Farris, o único hotel da cidadezinha. Mack dividira o quarto com Ysara e não fizera menção de ir visitar o namorado, mas mesmo isso não aplacara o mau-humor do pai.

- Será que vai dar casamento? – Genevieve perguntou, toda sorrisos.

- Não! – Bradou Jensen, sem pensar. Porque Genevieve estava bancando a garota estúpida e sonhadora? – Digo... num sei.

Genevieve examinou-o curiosamente. Jensen ficou sem reação.

- Olha, Jen... me desculpa.

- Desculpa?

- É, me desculpa. Eu sei que a idéia de casamento não te agrada, ainda mais com o meu próximo...

- Podemos trocar di assunto? – Jensen não queria falar de casamentos, e, principalmente, de Misha.

Genevieve nada disse.

Ambos caminharam juntos até uma cerejeira retorcida. O cavalo castrado de Genevieve estava amarrado ao tronco, como de costume. Não arriscavam tomar o mesmo caminho para o riacho, nunca.

- Então... te vejo amanhã de manhã? – Genevieve beijou-o.

- Ié, ié. – Resmungou Jensen. De repente os beijos de Genevieve haviam se tornado melosos demais.

A garota de 16 anos montou o cavalo com maestria. A calça jeans surrada e a blusa branca, com margaridas bordadas, colaram em seu corpo molhado, abaixo dos cachos de cabelo moreno que lhe caíam como cascata até a altura dos peitos, que por sinal estavam rijos e salientes pela camisa. No passado, tal visão faria Jensen se enrijecer de imediato, desmontar a namorada do castrado e tomá-la para si novamente.

- Então, xau. – Despediu-se Genevieve.

- Xau. – Jensen se limitou a dizer, enquanto a mulher se distanciava a trote.

_**Conhecer as manhas e as manhãs,  
O sabor das massas e das maçãs,  
É preciso amor pra poder pulsar,  
É preciso paz pra poder sorrir,  
É preciso a chuva para florir.**_

O Sol se erguia acima da cidade, entre o leste e o oeste, indicando que o meio-dia chegara.

Jensen entrou na hotelaria Alce Gigante, com uns trocados dentro do bolso surrado do jeans.

- Três foias di arface e quatro di cenora. – Despejou o dinheiro no caixa.

Jared sorriu. Jensen não sabia contar o dinheiro, então cabia à Jared o trabalho de separar o dinheiro necessário do troco. Quando a amizade dos dois começara, e Jared havia admitido isso anos mais tarde, o Padalecki havia deixado passado uma, ou duas moedas a mais de vez em quando.

- Como andam as coisas lá? – Jared perguntou, enquanto contava as moedas.

- Um terrô. – Admitiu Jensen. – Papai ainda di ta com aquele jeitão de morto-vivo. A manhe ta di vuando nas nuvem e suspirando pelu rapaz, como se fossi ela quem di tivesse namorandu ele. A Ysara só fala na amiga da Mack, a tar di Daniel.

- _Danneel_. – Corrigiu Jared.

- Ié, ié. O Joshua ta di fazendu bis com o pai. E a Mack ta louca pra embuchá o namoradu pra dentro di casa.

- E você? – Perguntou Jared, enquanto se distanciava pra pegar a mercadoria nas caixas de madeira aberta, que ficavam em cima de mesas, pela loja.

Jensen sentiu o rosto corar. _Não pense no Misha, não... _, Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Jared, será que cê podi emprestá o carro dinovo? – Perguntou Jensen, mudando de assunto e tratando do por que Mack ter mandado-o ali.

- Pra quê? – Jared voltou, com um olhar curioso no rosto.

- A Mack ta inventando moda di fazê um tur pela cidade com us visitantes.

- Um _tour_? – Jared pareceu pesar a idéia numa balança imaginária. – Não sei, Jen... Meu pai trata o carro como se fosse ouro. Uma coisa é te dar uma carona até a ferroviária, outra é ficar passeando com o carro por aí.

- Pur favor, vai. Último passeio. – Insistiu Jensen. Sabia que quanto menos aquele passeio demorasse, mais rápido Jensen se veria longe de Misha e daqueles olhos que pareciam de outro mundo.

- Ta bom, ta bom! – Jared se deu por vencido. Empacotou as folhas de alface e as cenouras, e deu um punhado de moedas de troco. – Mais alguma coisa, Jen?

Jensen remexeu os pés. Sabia que não deveria falar sobre àquilo, não ali, quando qualquer cliente poderia estar espreitando a escuta, mas...

- Jay, o que cê falou pra mim ontim... – Remoeu.

- O quê exatamente? – Jared franziu o cenho.

- Sobre aquele lance dus zoios lacrimosos, u peitu arfanti...

- Está falando sobre Genevieve? – Jared perguntou.

- Shiu! Fala baxo! – Agora que Jensen notara, havia clientes novos olhando as caixas de madeira, contendo cachos de uva, do lado de fora da hotelaria. Uma moça loira de vestido verde-limão analisava um nabo, e um homem negro de terno marrom remexia em alguns repolhos.

- Jen, você precisa ver esse lance do casamento, cara. – Jared pressionou, sem abaixar a voz. – Falta menos de um mês pro casamento.

Jensen enfezou a cara.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas trata di fala disso im voz baxa, Jay!

- Ok, ok. – Jared suspirou. – O que tem ele?

- Ocê... cê falou ontim sobre àquilo, e... Jay, num sei... eu... quando a Mack chegou, eu senti isso qui cê falou, mas não pela Gen.

- Pela Mack? – Sobressaltou-se Jared.

- Naum, tongo! Foi... pur outra pessoa. Outra pessoa di chegou junto. E... Jay... eu... foi istranho. O que eu senti lá, ontim, dinoite na ferroviária... eu nunca di senti àquilo pela Gen. Foi... diferenti, sabi?

Jared franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, parecendo tentar juntas os pedaços daquele quebra-cabeça.

- Jen, isso é... normal, eu acho. O pai uma vez falou que já sentiu coisas assim por outras mulheres, mesmo depois de casado com a mãe. Ele falou que isso era paixão, e não amor. Talvez... talvez você só esteja apaixonado.

- Naum! Nunca! – Jensen bradou. _Não estou apaixonado pelo Misha, não estou! Nunca! Misha é... homem. Homem não se apaixona por homem!_

- Além do mais, acho que entendo totalmente essa sua paixão. Se fosse eu, capaz de também estar apaixonado por essa... _pessoa. _– Jared sorriu, indicando para as costas de Jensen.

O loiro havia de engasgado com a própria saliva. _Jay, você é boiola esse tempo todo e eu não sabia? _

- Bom Dia. – Uma voz doce, um tanto doce demais, cumprimentou as costas do loiro.

Jensen virou-se e viu Danneel Harris, com um vestido vermelho-vivo que destacava seus cabelos ruivos estava à porta da hotelaria.

- Bom Dia. – Cumprimentou Jared, todo sorrisos. Quando a moça se distanciou pelas caixas dentro da loja, o moreno alto aproximou-se de Jensen e sussurrou. – Quem sabe uma gatinha dessas não seja exatamente o que você estava precisando pra esquecer essa loucura com a Gen?

_**Penso que cumprir a vida seja simplesmente  
Compreender a marcha, e ir tocando em frente  
Como um velho boiadeiro levando a boiada,  
Eu vou tocando os dias pela longa estrada eu vou,  
Estrada eu sou**_

O Calhambeque verde de Jared estacionou, aos solavancos, em frente à fachada branca do Hotel Miramar, propriedade da Sra. Farris. Jensen estava sentado ao lado de Jared.

- Jay, sobre àquilo da Danie... Danneel... – Murmurou Jensen. Sabia que o amigo tentaria empurrar a ruiva para cima dele o tanto quanto pudesse, ao longo daquele passeio todo.

- Já entendi, já entendi. – Jared sorriu, de alguma piada que só ele conhecia.

Jared soou a buzina, e Misha, Mack, Joshua, Ysara, Sebastian e Danneel saíram do Hotel. A irmã fora visitar o namorado pela manhã, no hotel, após pedir à Jensen o carro de Jared para o passeio, e não voltara para casa. O Sr. Ackles batera o pé e mandara o filho Joshua para vigiá-la, após um tempo. A Sra. Ackles não deixou por menos e, já prevendo que Joshua faria um escândalo desnecessário, mandara Ysara ir junto.

- Bom Dia! – Cumprimentou Misha, todo sorrisos. Trajava uma calça jeans com aparência de nova, blusa de manga curta azul, e um óculos escuros no rosto. Jensen por um momento lamentou não poder ver àqueles olhos novamente, mas o sorriso branco e iluminado de Misha compensava o brilho que os óculos escondiam.

Sebastian trajava um jeans preto e uma camisa amarela, sem estampas. Mack usava um vestido vinho e um chapéu da mesma cor, que Jensen nunca vira. Ysara e Joshua vestiam a mesma roupa da noite anterior, vestido e terno, mesmo sob o sol escaldante.

Danneel trajava um vestido amarelo-claro, com bolinhas vermelhas, e um sombreio verde suficientemente grande para dar sombra a três Danneels. Aparentemente, a ruiva fizera questão de trocar de vestuário e não usar o mesmo que Jensen vira horas mais cedo, na hotelaria. Jensen se perguntou se a ruiva tinha o costume de trocar de roupa a cada hora do dia.

- Jen, deixe as damas sentarem na frente. – Jared incitou, em voz alta.

Jensen fechou a cara. _Alguma coisa Jared está aprontando..._

- Ysara, sente aqui. – Galanteou Jared, antes que Danneel pudesse tomar o lugar que antes fora de Jensen.

Jensen, por sua vez, só pôde cerrar os punhos de raiva. Danneel se sentara ao seu lado, ao que Mack se sentara ao lado desta, e Joshua no meio da irmã e do namorado, de olhar ameaçador. Quando todos ocuparam o banco de trás, o espaço ficara tão apertado e as pernas tão espremidas que Danneel quase subia no colo de Jensen.

Jensen fuzilou Jared pelo retrovisor, ao que o moreno riu.

_**Conhecer as manhas e as manhãs,  
O sabor das massas e das maçãs,  
É preciso amor pra poder pulsar,  
É preciso paz pra poder sorrir,  
É preciso a chuva para florir.**_

- Aquele é o Parque Vila-Verde. – Mostrou Mack, enquanto o Calhambeque passava pelo perímetro do parque que ficava no centro da cidade.

- Eu devia ter trazido meu equipamento. Aposto que esse parque daria um belo quadro. – Lamentou Danneel. Quando falava, Jensen podia sentir o hálito de bala de canela que saía de sua boca devido à proximidade.

- Você pinta? – Perguntou Jared, soando interessado. – Jensen adora pinturas. Principalmente as dos livros. É a parte que ele mais gosta neles, não é Jensen?

_Cala a boca ou eu pinto essa tua fuça todinha, girafão!, _Jensen cerrou os punhos até a unha enterrar na carne.

Danneel riu.

- Eu poderia ensinar você a pintar, Jensen. – Danneel galanteou. – Isso é, com a permissão da Mack.

- Permissão concedida! – Mack exclamou, pro desespero de Jensen.

- Eu se fosse você, nem perdia meu tempo. – Provocou Ysara. – O Jensen é tão bestão que não sabe nem usar um giz de cera direito.

- Calada, mardita! – Jensen não se segurou.

Todos riram, e Jensen desejou que aquele carro capotasse com todo mundo dentro.

O passeio continuou, passando pela orla da Igreja da Viúva, uma modesta construção de barro preto e pedra, que servia como única igreja da cidade. Ela recebera esse nome por causa da curandeira que era mais dona do local do que o próprio padre. A Sra. Vantoch perdera o marido havia anos, e desde então só usava uma batina preta como a igreja.

- Essa é a Igreja da Viúva. – Apontou Mack.

- Viúva? – Perguntou Misha.

- Ié, viúrva. – Rebateu Joshua, mal humorado, como se Misha tivesse quebrado alguma lei ao falar com a namorada. - Aliáis, óia ela ali.

A Sra. Vantoch saía da igreja, de bíblia na mão. A filha, Victoria, coberta em sua habitual burca negra, saía ao seu encalço. Vantoch fizera uma promessa a Deus de que salvasse o bebê, que na época ainda estava em sua barriga, do acidente de carro que matara seu marido, em uma viagem à cidade grande. Como dívida, Victoria permaneceria com a burca, e virgem, até um casamento com alguém iluminado por Deus. Tanto tempo se passara, que ninguém mais se lembrava quantos anos Victoria deveria ter por baixo da burca.

- Pecadora! – Cuspiu a beata ao ver Mack. Ao que parecia, a notícia de que Mack estava namorando um rapaz da cidade sem nenhum casamento ou noivado já chegara aos ouvidos da velha.

- Acho que ela gostou de você. – Brincou Sebastian.

- Não tem graça, Seb. – Repreendeu Mack. – A viúva não é uma mulher que se possa...

- Que se possa... ? – Incitou Misha.

- Qui si possa tirar sarru. – Murmurou Joshua.

O clima no carro ficou pesado até chegaram à delegacia da cidade, comandada pelo Sr. Beaver. O policial Richard Speight Jr tentava estacionar a viatura, desastroso como sempre, o que arrancou várias gargalhadas do grupo do Calhambeque.

-J-J-Ja-ja-red! – Cumprimentou o policial, gaguejando, ao ver o grupo.

- Acho que esse aí gostou de você. – Brincou Sebastian, repetindo quase a mesma piada.

Jared fingiu não ouvir.

- O que é esse lugar? – Perguntou Misha, apontando para um prédio vermelho próximo. Luzes azuis piscavam das frestas de algumas das janelas fechadas.

- _Isso_ não é pro seu bico! – Repreendeu Mack, dando um tapinha na mão do moreno.

- Arquela é a Casa da Mandamê Déviu. – Respondeu Joshua, com um sorriso traiçoeiro no rosto. _Ele está doido pra ver o circo pegar fogo entre a Mack e o Misha..., _notou Jensen.

- Mandamê Déviu? – Perguntou Misha.

- _Madame Devil _– Corrigiu Ysara. – Esse bestão do Joshua é que fala tudo errado, igualzinho ao jumento do Jensen.

- A manhê e u pai também di falam ansim! – Retrucou Joshua. – I elis não saum bestão!

- Madame Devil é na verdade Katie Cassidy. – Respondeu Mack, parecendo fugir do real significado do lugar.

- É uma casa ondi os homens veim, entram e recebem um tratamento ispeciar. – Explicou Jensen.

- É uma casa de putaria! – Resumiu Ysara. – Os homens, tontos que são, vêm, entram e se enchem de putas. É lugar pra gente idiota.

- Naum é naum! – Retrucou Joshua.

- Você só fala isso porque perdeu o cabacinho desse teu pintinho ali.

- Naum perdi naum! – Joshua puxou os cabelos loiros da irmã adotiva por trás, através do banco do passageiro. Levou minutos sendo controlado por Mack e, principalmente, por Misha, para o loiro se acalmar.

Jensen também perdera a virgindade ali, mas preferiu não comentar sobre o assunto. Era inexperiente, obviamente, e queria passar uma ''boa impressão'' antes de tomar a namorada Genevieve como sua. Deitou-se com uma puta chamada Angel, e acabara com uma coceira nas partes íntimas que durou um mês. Só depois de ser tratado com o antigo médico Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que já havia se aposentado e se mudado de cidade, é que ele fora ter com Genevieve.

O próximo destino da excursão foi um prédio de pintura laranja, desgastado, com um alpendre ainda mais velho e algumas mesas e cadeiras de madeira do lado de fora. Era a única lanchonete da cidade. Apesar do aspecto velho, a comida era boa e limpa; ao menos pra quem não desagradasse a dona, Traci Dinwiddie, uma mulher que atuava de cartomante nas horas vagas, e quando havia turistas com bolso cheio. Uma vez, Jensen havia presenciado, um cliente pegara na bunda da garçonete, Taylor Cole, a quem Traci tratava como uma filha. O sanduíche do cliente viera todo queimado, e quando fora reclamar, Traci jogara a culpa nos maus espíritos. O cliente mandara Traci enfiar os espíritos naquele lugar, e Traci rogara uma macumba no homem. Se havia dado certo ou não, Jensen não sabia, mas nunca mais vira o homem na cidade.

- Que tal fazermos uma boquinha? – Sugeriu Jared. – Aposto que a Danneel e companhia devem estar famintos, não é Jensen?

Jensen não respondeu, apenas voltou a cerrar os punhos.

_**Todo mundo ama um dia todo mundo chora,  
Um dia a gente chega, no outro vai embora  
Cada um de nós compõe a sua história  
Cada ser em si carrega o dom de ser capaz  
E ser feliz.**_

- Como ocê foi parar na escoia da Mack? – Joshua interrogou, com os olhos semicerrados para Misha.

Haviam juntado duas mesas, do lado de fora da lanchonete. Mack sentava em uma ponta, e Jared em outra. De um dos lados da mesa, sentavam-se Misha, Sebastian e Danneel, respectivamente. Do outro lado, sentavam-se, na mesma ordem, Joshua, Ysara e Jensen. Misha e Mack estavam de mãos dadas por sobre uma das quinas da mesa, sobre os olhares quase furiosos do irmão Joshua, sentado à frente do moreno. Do outro lado da mesa, Jared olhava para Jensen e Danneel, frente a frente, como se esperasse que os dois se beijassem a qualquer momento.

- Assim como ela, eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos. – Respondeu Misha.

- A fêssora Sera tamém tideu borsa? – Sobressaltou-se Joshua. Professora Sera Gamble era a antiga professora de Mack e dos irmãos (ao menos até Jensen e Joshua largarem os estudos). Sensibilizada com a condição familiar de Mack, e como forma de incentivo por ela ser estudante número 1 de LittleDallas, Gamble conseguira uma bolsa de estudos para Mack na cidade grande. No começo, o pai fora relutante, mas Donna Ackles o amolecera e ele aceitara deixar a filha ir estudar longe.

- Não, seu tonto! – Respondeu Mack, como se falasse com uma criança estúpida. – O Misha conseguiu bolsa de _outra_ pessoa. Como era mesmo o nome dele, Mish?

- Professor Bem Edlund. Ele era amigo da minha mãe, e viu que ela mal tinha condições de nos criar, depois que se separou do pai, e resolveu ajudá-la. Eu e meu irmão menor, Sasha, ganhamos bolsas de estudos integrais no colégio que o Edlund dava aula.

- Eu naum... sabia que cê taméim era... pobre, como a genti... – Desculpou-se Joshua. – É que ocê sempre tem essi sorriso no rosto...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Joshua. Eu sorrio agora porque já sofri demais por uma vida, eu acho. Embora Buda diga que o sofrimento purifica a alma. Eu aprendi desde cedo a ser o pai de família e criar meu irmão e cuidar da minha mãe, e é por isso que vim até aqui conhecer a família da Mack...

- Você vai pedir ela em casamento? – Chocou-se Ysara.

_Não! _, um nó se formou na boca do estômago de Jensen.

- Eu...

- E ocê Sebastian, taméim conseguiu borsa? – Interrompeu Jensen, antes que Misha proferisse as palavras.

- Ah, não. Meu pai é um ator famoso de rádio. – Explicou Sebastian, surpreso com a pergunta.

- O qui é um ator? – Perguntou Joshua.

- É uma pessoa... como posso explicar? Ele interpreta papéis. Ele... dá vida à outras pessoas, pessoas que ele não é.

- Intão é tipo um médico?

- Não! É mais...

- O pai dele ganha a vida fingindo ser o que não é. ''Fingir'' é o trabalho dele. – Explicou Jared. – Eu ouvia novelas direto quando fui pra cidade grande tirar a carteira. Tinha a ''Ai Que Delícia!'', a ''Sabor de Morango com Jiló'', e a minha preferida, ''Me Ame ou Eu Te Mato''.

- É... é mais ou menos isso o que meu pai faz. – Finalizou Sebastian.

- E ocê, Danneel? Seu pai é ator tamém?

Danneel riu de alguma piada que só ela sabia.

- Qual a graça? – Perguntou Ysara.

- Nada, não. Ele... meu pai é...

- Aqui está, seis sanduíches de maçã. – A garçonete Taylor Cole trazia os sanduíches pedidos em uma bandeja, interrompendo a conversa.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Sebastian, pegando levemente no pulso da moça. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e um sorriso do tamanho do mundo brincava em seus lábios. _Como eu quando vi o Misha... _, Jensen não pôde resistir de achar a semelhança. – Desculpe, mas a moça tem nome?

- Ta-Taylor. – Balbuciou a garçonete, pálida como papel.

- É uma moça muito linda, sabia, Taylor? – Gracejou Sebastian.

A moça se desvencilhou da mão do loiro com brusquidão, antes de quase correr para trás do balcão, junto de Traci.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Sebastian.

- Ela é bobona, e morre de medo de qualquer moço da cidade. – Explicou Ysara.

- Ela não deveria temer o povo da cidade. Garanto que, no fundo, eles são boa gente, como a Danneel. – Disse Jared. – Não concorda, Jensen?

- E-eu... ié, isso. – Resmungou Jensen.

- Não precisa gaguejar como a garçonete, eu não mordo. – Danneel pousou sua mão sobre a de Jensen. – A não ser que você queira.

- N-naum, obrigado. – Jensen recolheu a mão.

- Jared tem razão. Não somos nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. – Parafraseou Misha, olhando diretamente para Joshua.

- Eu num sei naum... – Teimou Joshua.

- Aposto que se você fosse um dia pra cidade grande, mudaria de idéia. – Alfinetou Sebastian.

- O que é qui tem di bão lá? – Jensen soltou.

- Tem formosuras. – Argumentou Sebastian.

- Isso também tem aqui.

- É, tem razão. – Jensen se feria à Genevieve, mas Sebastian lançou um olhar para a garçonete, convencido. – Danneel?

- Tem escolas preparadíssimas, e gente importante, inteligente e renomada. Principalmente pintores – A ruiva respondeu.

- A genti tamém tem disso aí aqui. – Pestanejou Jensen, ao que Jared deu-lhe um pisão no pé por contra-argumentar Danneel.

- Não tem, não. – Ysara reclamou, sempre do contra ao irmão adotivo. – A não ser que você chame aqueles seus desenhos com mijo na árvore de arte.

- Calada, peste! –Resmungou Jensen. Já não fazia mais àquele tipo de coisa desde que tinha 13 anos.

- Temos muitas oportunidades de vida e emprego. – Argumento Misha.

- Escavação, cê diz? – Zombou Jensen.

- _Escravização, _não, Jensen. – Misha relutou. – E um operário trabalha tanto quanto gente da roça como você, aposto.

- Ta mi chamando di escavo? – Jensen quase cuspiu as palavras. – Eu não sô genti qui nem ocês!

- O que está sugerindo? – Agora Misha também parecia ficar nervoso. _Fui longe demais, mas agora é tarde pra voltar atrás... _– Sugere que nós somos mulas de carroça, ou coisa assim?

- Quarquer pessoa sabida pediria a mão da muié que ama em casamento, ao invés de ficar desfilando com ela por aí, como si ela fosse uma sirigaita. – Jensen era uma máquina de insultos sem rédeas.

- O quê? – Misha se levantou, com brusquidão. – Acha que eu não honro meus compromissos?

- Eu tenhu minhas duvidas! – Jensen também se levantou.

- Ninguém vai brigar na minha lanchonete! – Traci saiu de lugar nenhum. – Ou amaldiçôo vocês dois! – Ergueu um porrete que segurava com uma das mãos. – E vai ser daquelas maldições de deixar o olho roxo!

- Não vai rola briga, Traci. Essi frangote não vai dá neim pro cheiro. – Jensen provocou.

- Já chega! – Mack ficou entre os dois, que já se preparavam para sair no braço. – Jensen, você já foi longe demais. Estou cansada disso. Cansada de você, do Joshua, do pai... vocês... – De repente, as palavras falharam e as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Mack.

Misha se esqueceu completamente da existência de Jensen e consolou a namorada.

- Eu...eu... eu vô mimbora. – Anunciou Jensen. A situação estava embaraçosa demais para continuar ali.

- Quer que eu e a Danneel te levemos pra casa? – Sugeriu Jared, com aquelas estúpidas covinhas.

- Não! Eu vô di pé! – Jensen respondeu, rude.

Saiu da lanchonete, novamente com os punhos cerrados. Tinha raiva de Jared e seu estúpido sorriso, de Sebastian e suas piadinhas ridículas, de Ysara e seu gênio demoníaco, de Joshua e de como não ajudara Jensen contra Misha, de Danneel por ser tão descabida e sirigaita, de Mack por ter defendido o namorado, de Taylor e seu estúpido medo de qualquer criatura com pênis e com sotaque da cidade, de Traci e suas mandingas fajutas, de Misha por ser tão bonito e mexer de alguma forma sobrenatural nele, e, principalmente, com uma enorme raiva de Jensen Ross Ackles, por ser tão jumento e ter estragado tudo.

_**Conhecer as manhas e as manhãs  
O sabor das massas e das maçãs  
É preciso amor pra poder pulsar,  
É preciso paz pra poder sorrir,  
É preciso a chuva para florir.**_

Quando chegou em casa, já havia escurecido. Passou pela família que jantava a mesma refeição do dia anterior, na cozinha precária, sem dizer uma palavra. Entrou no seu quarto. Por sorte, Joshua estava jantando.

Deitou-se na cama cujo colchão já começava a afundar no meio, de roupa, calçado e tudo.

Sentiu o gosto salgado de lágrimas, mas não viu de onde elas vinham. Adormeceu saboreando-as, com o peito arfante.

Acordou durante a noite. O quarto estava todo escuro, a casa silenciosa. A janela estava aberta, e a noite de verão não fazia vento.

_Ele saiu de novo... _

Joshua tinha costume de fugir furtivamente de casa, quando todos dormiam, e ir fazer uma ''visita'' à Casa da Madame Devil. No verão acontecia mais vezes. O irmão era seu cúmplice, e antigamente o acompanhava - antes de Genevieve. Portanto, Jensen nunca abrira o bico. Às vezes fazia ameaças, quando era inverno e o irmão esquecia a janela aberta, mas não passavam disso.

_Espero que alguém durma bem hoje à noite, ao menos..._

Jensen levantou-se e foi fechar a janela. Não gostava do barulho dos grilos, e o verão trazia mosquitos indesejáveis. Tropeçou em uma pedra, e por pouco não caiu de cara no chão.

- Filho da... – Esbravejou, até ver que havia um papel enrolado na pedra.

Pegou-a. A pedra era mais leve do que aparentava. Abriu o papel. Não havia nada escrito, apenas um desenho. _Não se deram ao trabalho de escrever a um analfabeto._ O pensamento o deixou-o furioso. Só podia ser alguém da cidade grande, claro, mesquinhos como eram. _Mas quem saberia que eu sou analfabeto? _Talvez o bilhete fosse para Josh.

Mas, ao ver o desenho atentamente, mudou de idéia. Sabia exatamente quem era, o local que o desenho retratava e o que àquilo significava, graças à marca de beijo com batom vermelho na carta. Sentiu o cheiro que impregnava a carta, e teve certeza de suas suposições.

_**Ando devagar porque já tive pressa  
E levo esse sorriso porque já chorei demais  
Cada um de nós compõe a sua história,  
Cada ser em si carrega o dom de ser capaz  
E ser feliz.**_

Chegou ao Parque Vila-Verde ainda de madrugada. A caminhada fora mais rápida do que quando havia tomado o rumo para casa, horas mais cedo. Não se dera ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Não haveria encontros noturnos àquela noite. Àquela palhaçada tinha de acabar.

- Danneel? – Chamou, ao chegar ao banco de madeira com um poste à frente, que o desenho da carta retratava. Danneel havia dito que era boa em pintura, não em desenhos sem cor, mas Jensen não via grande diferença nisso. Além do mais, havia a marca de batom vermelho na carta. _Danneel usa batom vermelho... eu acho. _

- Aqui. – Chamou uma voz no escuro, e ao virar para trás, Jensen percebeu que vinha para lá das sombras que o poste cobria.

- Para de graça, muié. – Jensen levantou-se e seguiu o caminho para trás do banco de madeira. – Eu sei qui é ocê, Danneel. – Quem mais haveria de ser? Não havia ninguém além da ruiva paquerando Jensen. _Poderia ser Genevieve... _Mas não, não! Genevieve não seria tão burra ao ponto de marcar um encontro que não fosse no riacho dos dois. Ainda mais de noite (Genevieve morria de medo de sair à noite, sozinha), e com seu casamento tão próximo.

- Aqui! – Jensen sentiu duas mãos abraçando-o pelas costas, com intimidade. Um hálito de bala de canela afagava em seu cangote. O mesmo cheiro da carta, e o mesmo do hálito que ele sentira sair da boca de Danneel, durante a excursão pela cidade.

- Danneel, eu num queru nada cocê! – Se desvencilhou do abraço. Mas, tarde demais, quando Danneel lhe agarrou a camisa e lhe tascou um beijo na boca, Jensen percebeu que havia algo de errado. _Algo não, alguém._ – Mi sorta, seu boiola!

Sebastian quase caiu ao chão com o empurrão que Jensen lhe deu.

- Calma aí, cowboy! Não sabia que você fazia a linha violento. – Sebastian riu, recuperando o equilíbrio. – Mas, sabe que eu até gosto? Um sexo selvagem é bom...

- Cê ta loco? – Jensen lhe estapeou. Não, não podia ser Sebastian. Sebastian era galanteador com as mulheres, era...

- É, posso estar meio doidinho ultimamente. Subindo pelas paredes, sabe? – Sebastian ainda tinha aquele ar dissimulado no rosto.

- Ocê... cê... me beijou! – Jensen estava com as pernas bambas. Nunca recebera um beijo de um homem.

- E, bem, confesso que eu não sou o Misha, sou 1 ano mais novinho, mas acho que dou pro gasto. Estou aprovado, não é?

- Ocê... cê... doque cê ta falando? – Jensen deveria tê-lo batido mais, mas não conseguiu.

- O quê? Agora vai querer negar aquele piti de ''você deveria estar namorando é comigo'' lá na lanchonete da macumbeira?

- Ocê... cê... eu num sei do qui cê ta falando.

Sebastian riu.

- Agora também vai dizer que você preferia que fosse a Danneel aqui? Sejas honesto Jensen, eu sei que você não gosta... da fruta.

- Gostu sim! – Jensen rebateu, chocado. – E ocê tamém deveria gostar. Cê... cê foi todo formoso pra cima da Taylor...

- A garçonete? – Sebastian riu. – Mais fácil me interessaria pelo porrete que a dona tinha nas mãos do que por aquela medrosa.

- Mas ocê... naum! Cê...

- Jensen, o gato comeu sua língua? Se sim, me fala o nome dele, que eu também vou pedir um pedaço dê-la. – Brincou Sebastian. Quando Jensen nada disse, continuou. – Jen, Jen, Jen... se esqueceu que meu pai é ator de rádio?

- Ocê... é... qui nem eli..

- Bom, eu não trabalho como ator, ainda, mas já tive umas aulinhas com ele sim. E olha, pela minha performance aqui, acho que eu merecia um Oscar!

- O qui... é um Óscar?

- _Oscar_. É um prêmio pra melhor ator, diretor, figurino, e... quer saber? Deixa pra lá! Você não entenderia mesmo.

Jensen desejou que o banco de madeira fosse vivo, porque não agüentaria ficar em pé por muito tempo.

- Mas cê... a bala di canela... o batom na carta... o desenhu bonitu que só a Danneel poderia fazê... a pedra...

- Bom, não há só uma bala de canela no mundo, não é? Aliás, a bala é minha, e Danneel é que pediu uma para melhorar o hálito para seu ''principezinho jeca loirinho''. O batom foi um algo sutil, só pra dar um toque especial na carta, como o cheiro de canela. E não é _só_ a Danneel que poderia ter feito àquele desenho. Esquece-se que eu, ela, Mack e Misha estudamos no mesmo colégio, e, portanto, temos as mesmas matérias e os mesmos professores. Aposto que Misha faria um desenho do Parque melhor do que eu e Danneel juntos. Aquele ali tem talento com as mãos, coisa que, infelizmente, eu não posso desfrutar de outras maneiras, ao contrário da sua irmã, Mas eu também não tava com saco pra desenhar tudo detalhadinho. Como você viveu aqui desde bebê, achei que seria fácil associar os dois lugares. Sobre a pedra... bem, era uma pedra como outra qualquer. Pedi pra um pivete, que rondava o hotel daquela sra. Farris hoje cedo, o local onde você morava, e depois dei uma graninha pra ele jogar a pedra lá no teu quarto. Não se preocupe, a grana foi boa pelo serviço e pelo silêncio do garoto, e foi depois de Joshua sair.

- Como... como sabia qui Josh...

- Iria sair? O menino ficou duro só de ver a fachada da Casa da Madame Sei-lá-das-quantas, e nem me interessa saber também. – Jensen havia interpretado àquele sorriso maroto de Joshua como uma provocação para Mack e Misha brigarem, mas parecia que Sebastian tinha olhos mais atentos. - É claro que aquela tua irmã boca suja fez com quê aquele pavio se apagasse e encolhesse rapidinho, mas ficou mais do que óbvio que, de alguma forma, ele faria uma visitinha àquelas putas mais cedo quanto pudesse, ou seja, hoje, quando sua família inteira dormia.

- Como... ocê... num é humano... – Balbuciou Jensen. Sempre considerava Mack um gênio da natureza, mas aquele Sebastian...

O loiro de terno riu.

- Olha, sabe que já me falaram isso? É claro que a situação era... _outra_, se é que me entende.

- Eu.. ocê... é boiola memo? – Depois de tudo àquilo, Jensen tinha dúvidas até de que Sebastian era loiro.

Sebastian riu mais uma vez, e Jensen notou que o outro rira mais do que o normal naquela conversa. _Primeiro vêm o riso fácil, depois de tomam o dinheiro... _Seus pelos da nuca se eriçaram.

- Eu não usaria esse termo, sabe? Mas, sim, sou boiola, se você prefere assim.

- Então purque... ocê...

- Jen, Jen, Jen... o que pensariam se um loiro jovem e atraente não galanteasse garotas por aí? Tem idéia do que aconteceria se descobrissem do... _sabor de sorvete_, digamos assim, que eu gosto? Ou acha que marquei esse encontro às escondidas e estou no meio do escuro de tonto?

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. Ninguém falava, ninguém parecia se lembrar, mas a verdade era que, sim, LittleDallas já recebera turistas de gostos... diferentes. Estes se hospedavam do hotel da Sra. Farris e ficavam lá, trancados com outros turistas do mesmo sexo, enquanto a turba cochichava. Havia uma vez, muitos anos atrás, que a sra. Vantoch até provocara um tumulto em frente a delegacia por causa de um suposto sorriso malicioso que dois homens turistas haviam trocado em frente a Prefeitura, dizendo que as duas aberrações deveriam ser queimadas vivas em pleno Parque Vila-Verde.

- Então... é pur isso que ocê mi chamou inté o escuro?

Sebastian riu novamente.

- Sim, Jensen. Bem, por isso e por _outras coisas_ mais que poderíamos fazer no escurinho. – Um dedo do loiro alisou seu peito, mas Jensen parou-o, segurando a mão do loiro, antes que ele chegasse às suas partes.

- Seb, eu naum... gosto, disso. – Dessa vez, não fora rude. – Desculpe. Meu lance é muié... – _Mas Misha não é mulher, _se pegou pensando, mas logo afastou o pensamento.

- Ah. – O rosto de Sebastian se tornou sério como pedra, sem nenhum sorriso. _Ele não queria meu dinheiro, afinal. Era só um flerte, _suspirou aliviado.

- Então... hã... si cuida. – Jensen despediu-se.

Mas, antes do loiro do campo poder se afastar, Seb segurou seu pulso.

- O que...?

- Não pense que isso vai acabar assim. – Sebastian aproximou-se. Jensen achou que ele o beijaria de novo, mas o loiro só lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – Pode tentar enganar a mim e a si mesmo, mas cedo ou tarde vai ter que admitir que aquele olhar brilhoso ao ver o Misha é algo à mais. Quando se decidir, me chame, eu não dispensaria uma beldade esculpida pelos deuses melhor do que as estátuas que as mãos do Misha faz, nem por um milhão de anos. Posso não tê-lo agora, Jensen Ross Ackles, mas eu ainda o terei. Cedo ou tarde, mas terei.

Depositou-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e se afastou para as sombras.

_**Conhecer as manhas e as manhãs,**__**  
O sabor das massas e das maçãs,**__**  
É preciso amor pra poder pulsar,**__**  
É preciso paz pra poder sorrir,**__**  
É preciso a chuva para florir.**_

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Enfim, mais uma vez, outro capítulo saindo do forno pra vocês. Esse demorou mais pq, obviamente, foi maior. Não era minha intenção inicial, mas eu precisava colocar pingos nos ''is'' e mais peças nesse grande quebra-cabeça que está se formando, afinal, assim como é preciso conhecer as Manhas e as Manhãs, as Massas e as Maçãs, é preciso conhecer os habitantes dessa cidadezinha. É claro que, eventualmente, mais peças terão de ser adicionadas, e, também, estas já colocadas no tabuleiro terão que ser mais bem exploradas. Mas aqui só quis dar uma ''pincelada'' nelas, e deixar para mostrar a trama de cada uma depois, para que elas se encaixem no momento certo. Anyway, acho que é só isso. Ah, sim, antes de você aí, leitor, fechar a página, não se esqueça de apertar auqi em baixo, em ''**REVIEW''** e dar sua opinião, crítica e tudo o mais sobre a história. Aos que já estão dando(ui!), eu gostaria de pedir, encarecidamente, que **divulguem, **se puderem(ou se estiverem com vontade). Vocês sabem, escrever fanfic não é algo remunerado, e você escrever páginas, páginas e mais páginas para apenas duas pessoas darem review é um tanto frustrante, que ameaça desmoronar esse quebra-cabeça todo.


End file.
